Take a Chance
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This story is now being put up for adoption. So, if you would like to tackle this story for yourself, please either review this story on the most recent chapter or PM me. Thank you all so much. I hope you understand, and I'm very sorry. AN for more info.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and people say I am a good writer I have to disagree with them. So read, review, and enjoy. THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

Running, running to who knows where. Salty tears spilling over the brims of my eyes. Stupid, little cow. Just stealing him out from under me. I should have trusted them. I should have trusted them all. They told me and told me over and over of her conniving witchy ways, and I didn't believe them. Ugh! Now running from the voices behind me, going anywhere that would be better than where I was about five minutes ago. The trails of tears turn cold as they run down my cheeks when they are met with the wind I am running against. My vision is blurry. Who cares? Falling once and ripping my jeans and skinning my knees and hands, I stand myself up and keep on running, running to the place that is better than here. To think I trusted him and all of them. Running to wherever my feet are carrying me to.

* * *

** Please review and tell me what you think. I am going to continue the story I just want some feedback. THAKNS!!! (again :])**


	2. Chapter 1: The Move

**Here is my first chapter. Here it goes.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe they're making you go."

"I don't like it anymore than you do. Trust me."

Oh! Sorry. I might as well explain what is going on.

My name is Cortiana Melrose Diana Monroe. I prefer Courtney. I was born and lived 16 years of my life in sunny and beautiful San Francisco, California. I've had a pretty good life now that I realize it. Why am I realizing it just now? Starting tomorrow, I will be in the smallest, most boring place in the world thanks to my dad's work transfer. Where is this place I am referring to? Dellwood, Tennessee. Town's population: 4,259 people. Soon to be 4,264.

My family consists of me, duh, my dad, my mom, my older sister, my soon to be little brother or sister, yes, my mom's pregnant, and our English bulldog, Chevy.

My dad works as a record dealer. He has worked with big times, like Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Jonas Brothers (eek!), Soulja Boy, Ne-yo, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Flo Rida, The Click Five, and more.

My mom is a second grade teacher and works as a receptionist at the MEA on Saturdays.

My older sister goes to college at Texas A and M. So when we move, we'll be closer to her now. That is a good and bad thing. Sometimes she is a major pain in the butt, but she can be a semi-kind and helpful sister.

Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. My dad's name is Daniel, but everyone, except Grandma, calls him Danny. My mom's name is Sara, and my sister's name is Hannah.

"But it's so unfair!" shouted my best friend since Pre-K Elizabeth.

"Well, too bad. I don't have a choice. I am moving to Dullwood. **(AN: her nicknames for it) **I'm going to be a Dullimite or a Dullamanian," I said dejected.

"Well, it sucks! I'm going to miss you so freaking much!" she cried.

"Yeah. Me too. I'll call you when we get there," I promised.

"Okay. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

As I was climbing into the car, I remembered something.

"Wait, Liz!" I shouted.

"What?" she questioned.

"Tell Ryan I'm sorry for me. You know long distance relationships can't work," I stated.

"Didn't you already break up with him?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, but please tell him again I'm so sorry, " I pleaded.

"Okay. Bye!" she cried.

"See ya!" I yelled back.

As I climbed into the car, yes we were driving all the way to Tennessee, I rolled down my window and waved good-bye to her. 'Dullwood, here I come,' I thought to myself.

**(Skip to about 15 hours in to the drive.)**

"Are we anywhere close yet?" I asked frustrated.

"Nope. About 14 more hours to go," said my mom, who was driving.

My dad was sleeping during the day, and my mom was driving. They were going to switch out, so we were going to to drive straight to Tennessee without stopping, except for bathroom breaks, gas fill-ups, and for meals. So, I stared at the passing scenery. Lots of dirt. Super boring. So, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(Skip to the end of the 28 hour and 32 minute car drive.)**

"Honey," mom cooed. "Wake up. We're finally here."

I groggily opened my eyes to see a small, quaint little homie town with an old wooden, run-down sign that read "Welcom to Dellwood." 'Yea!' I thought sarcastically thought to myself.

We drove for about 10 mor minutes to reach our new house. It was a small, white, 2-story house with steps that lead up to a porch that wrapped around the entire first floor to fhte house. It had an old oak door with a screen door in front of it. A rocky dirt road led up to the side of the house with a basketball goal about 10 feet from the drive. Just from the front yard, you could tell that there was about 6 open acres of land behind the house.

I grabbed my phone and my jacket out of the car and hopped up the steps to the new house. I opened the door and headed into the living room. It had our old couch, tv, furniture, blah, blah. The kitchen and dining room were connected through a doorway that had a no door attached. The back doors were big glass sliding doors. I looked through them and saw a small barn in the back and a small pond with a stream running towards a little further from the barn away from the field and by the tree that looked like a forest.

"Oh, it's so much cuter than the pictures," my mom cooed.

"Yeah, adorable," I muttered under my breath. "Dad," I spoke louder. "Where's my room?"

"Go up the stairs, and take a right. You are the last one on the right at the end of the hall," he directed.

"`K, thanks," I said and started trudging up the stairs.

I got to my room and opened the door. It was a little smaller than the other one I had in California, but as lonf as everything fit and and I had a bathroom in my room to myself, I was happy with it. The room was a kind of royal purple color with thin black stripes painted vertically about 3 feet from the one before it. My bed was there with the light-set gray comforter I've had for like ever. My desk was in the corner with my laptop and a few other things and my black rolley chair.

Then, my eye caught something on my dresser by my tv. It was a small box with a note. I picked up the note. It read 'Come outside to the barn.' It had heart Mom and Dad on the bottom. So, I opened the box, and inside was a car key and my driver's liscense I had gotten just a few months ago when I turned 16 except it was a Tennessee liscense. I grabbed the liscense and the key and rushed out to the barn. When I got there, I walked inside and saw a brand new black Nissan Altima! Okay, so it was used and about 8 years old, but it was new to me, and for that I am thankful.

"Surprise!" shouted mom and dad to me.

"Told you we had another present that would be a little late," said Mom.

"Oh my, gosh! Thanks! I love it. Can I drive it now?" I questioned excitedly.

"How about you wait to when you head to school tomorrow?" dad suggested.

"Okay," I said kind of dejected.

"Now, it's 9:30. Go get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow," stated mom.

"`K, goodnight," I hugged both of them.

"Goodnight," they said.

I got back to the house adn took a shower in my bathroom. I blow dried and straightened my hair, and put on my pajamas, which is a big T-shirt and black sweats and socks, and texted Liz goodnight. She texted back with a smile motocon. I climbed into my bed. I was having a hard time going to sleep because, frankly, I was scared and nervous. I was nervous I wouldn't find my classes or do something stupid clutzy. I was scared I wouldn't be able to make friends because the town was so small everyone knew everyone. I bet even their great-grandparents grew up together. Oh well, one thing at a time I told myself. Then, I closed my eyes adn drifted into a light sleep considering my freaking out circumstance. If something goes wrong, I could always run away back to Cali.

* * *

**Click that review button!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter 2. Here we go. Please comment I am anxious. Sorry little paranoid.....and tired. Anyways, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Waking to the blinding sun peeking through the windows and my alarm clock, I got up. I straightened my hair got dressed in light-wash jeans and a light blue tank top and a gray short-sleeved, zip up hoodie over it and a pair of black and white dotty-dot flip-flops. I grabbed my purse and backpack and headed downstairs.

I hopped the last two steps and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate chip pancake my mom just made and bit into it.

"Honey," mom said with a disapproving look. "Sit and eat."

"Can't," I said through a full mouth. "I'll be late." I swallowed. "Love 'ya."

"You, too. Have fun," she said.

I crammed the last bite into my mouth and got into my car and drove off to my new school.

As I drove through town, I noticed that most of the buildings had to be over, at least, 50 years old. They were small with faded colors, broken signs, and peeling paint.

I pulled around a corner and into the school parking lot. I got there around 8:15, but school started at 8:30. I wanted to be sure I knew where my classes were so I wouldn't look entirely mental. I climbed out of the car with my backpack and my purse and looked at the school. It was a small two story school with the gym and cafeteria cut off into two other separate buildings. I could tell that because they were labeled gym and cafeteria.

I walked into the main building where I am assuming the office is. I went through the front doors, and it was to the right. A lady with frizzy, firey red hair sat at the main desk talking on the phone, smacking her gum. I walked up to the woman and cleared my throat. The woman glanced up at me and held out her pointer finger, signaling me to wait. I nodded. After a minute or two, she put the phone back on its holder and looked up and smiled at me.

"How can I help ya' darling?" she asked in a very country drawl.

"Hi. I'm Courtney Monroe, and I'm starting here today," I said.

"Oh, yes. I got your papers and your schedule. Here is a map of the school. Your classes are highlighted. Now," she stated, "you need your teachers to sign this and to bring it back to me at the end of the day," she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks," I smiled back.

"Absolutely, hun."

I went back through the doors and out into the hall. A lot more kids were there. I looked at the digital clock on the wall. 8:20, it said. I found my locker the woman wrote down for me. It was a couple doors away from my first class. I opened it up with the combination written on my schedule and popped it open. Inside were my books, a mirror, and a couple of hooks. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was Government. 'Oh, well. Might as well get the most boring class over with first I guess," I thought to myself. So, I grabbed my Government, History, and English books and headed to my class.

When I walked in there weren't many kids in there yet, so, I went up to the teacher at the desk. She looked up from her computer screen and smiled at me.

"You must be," she looked at her roll sheet, "Courtney Monroe correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "I was told you need to sign this."

"Yes, I do," she scrawled her name onto the sheet. I couldn't make out her name.

"I am ," she said. "So you need a desk. Let's see. Oh. Back there the second desk from the window in the back." She pointed it out.

"Thank you." I sat down in the desk and put my backpack on the floor.

About two minutes after I had sat down, everyone came bustling noisely into the class. I looked up to see a blonde girl with her long hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a white tank top under it, jean Bremuda shorts, and brown flip-flops. She sat in the to the right of me. From my perspective, she looked like a surfer. She smiled at me and said,

"Hey. I'm Bridgette."

"Courtney." I smiled in return.

"You look like a city girl. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I just moved from San Fran in California," I explained. "You look like a surfer. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I do surf. Just weekends though. I used to live in an apartment with my mom on Orange Beach, but when Katrinia hit a couple years ago, we moved up here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. We are doin' great."

"Attention, class!" called the class to order. "Today...blah, blah, blah." That is what it sounded like to me. I had already completed the lesson they started, so I was just staring around the room until...SLAM! I jerked my face towards the door to seed this punk kid with piercings, a black shirt with a skull on the chest, baggy jean shorts, red converse, and a green mohawk.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, ," she spoke sarcastically. "Sit," she commanded harshly.

Unfortunately where he sat was right by me. I glanced to the right out of the corner of my eyes to see the punk kid staring at me. He, then, saw me looking at him and glared at me. I quickly glanced away up at the clock that was hanging over the bulliten board on the right side of the room. I couldn't wait for this period to end, and it's only my first day.

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang to move to second period. I personally like to call that the "hurry up, and move your butts to class" bell.

"Hey Courtney," Bridgette asked me. "What do you have next?"

"Uh," I looked at my schedule. "History," I said.

"Cool me too. We can walk together."

"Mmm `k," I agreed.

We walked out the door and down to our next class when I saw the punk looking at me again as we passed him.

"Hey," I questioned to Bridgette, "who is that punk kid who was late to class?"

"Oh, that's Duncan Evers. Don't mess with him. He'll tear you to shreds," she warned.

"Why does he look so violent?"

"His story is that he wanted to rebel from his family tradition of being a good kid and becoming a police officer."

"What do you mean story?"

"That is what he tells people so they won't bother him."

"Strange," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, and especially on your first day here," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, sure," I spoke not fully into her conversation as we walked to out next class. I was glancing back at Duncan as we walked down the hall wondering why he wanted to look so alien.

We reached the class, and while she sat down, I got my information from the teacher, , and sat down by Bridgette in the seat she was saving for me. After I had sat down by her, a group of at least five people came back and sat by us. One was a party looking dude. His pink shirt was halfway unbuttoned with a white wife beater under it, a pair of jean shorts, brown flip-flops, and a brown cowboy hat. Another guy was huge African-American kid with a green shirt on with a "D" on the front, he was wearing baggy jean shorts, and brown sandals, and a white beanie on his head. The third guy had shaggy brown hair and a green shirt with camo sleeves and a black hand-print on his chest, he had brown-black pants and green _Vanns_; and he had his arm around the goth girl's shoulders. The goth girl had teal streaks in her black hair, she had on a long sleeve, thin, black shirt with a dark blue shrug, a black skirt with navy blue pockets, thin, black stockings, and black and blue ankle boots. The last person was an African-American girl with a long black weave. She was wearing a purple shirt with the words "Out with thin, Big Booty is IN!" on it in white graphity, a dark pair of jeans, and silver flats. The party guy had his arm around Bridgette. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe. Who's the chick?"

Well, isn't he polite.

"Geoffe, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Geoffe, DJ, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna."

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," they spoke. They all sounded to have a tad of a southern accent somewhere in their voice.

"So," DJ spoke, "where ya' from?"

"San Francisco, California."

"Dang, girl!" exclaimed Leshawna, "then, why'd ya' come here?"

"My dad was transferred to the recording studio in Nashville."

"Oh, wow! Your dad is Danny Monroe!" Trent exclaimed.

"Yep," I proudly stated. "You must be a music fanatic."

"You don't know the half of it," Geoffe rolled his eyes, "he is obsessed."

"No. I'm just having trouble finding a gig for me and my band."

"Cool. What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar," he stated proudly.

"Awesome," I said impressed. "I could possibly talk to my dad and ask around, you know."

"Really?"

I shook my head.

"That would be sweet thanks."

"Hey, no prob."

The bell rang with a shrill sound. The teacher told us to be seated. After he started his lecture on World War II, I began to wonder what was up with this Duncan kid. He sounded very strange to me, and he avoided everyone. The way Bridgette spoke about his "story" seemed very suspicious also. Then, a folded up piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up and slipped it under my desk, unfolded it, and read it.

**(Courtney, **_Gwen_**)**

_You got any idea what he is talking about? -Gwen_

**Nope. In fact, I phased out about 5 minutes after he started talking. :) -Courtney**

I slipped it back to Gwen. She scrawled a response, then flipped it back towards me. I opened it.

_What are you thinking about then? Is his name Duncan Evers? Haha! -Gwen_

**How the heck did you know I knew about Duncan? -Courtney**

_Bridge and I are writing notes, too. -Gwen_

**Oh, ok. Makes sense. Hey, do you know anything about him? -Courtney**

_Why? Do you like him? -Gwen_

**Ew. Heck no. He just sounds strange to me. -Courtney**

_Well, Bridge told me she told you the "story" about him, but he lives somewhere outside of town, deep into the woods near a river. That is all I know. Oh, his parents are like rich, and his dad's a doctor. He has 2 brothers and 2 sister, but all of them are adopted. Not a single one is related to one another or their "parents". It is just not normal. -Gwen_

When she passed the note back to me, the teacher turned in our direction, so I quickly hid it under my book. Thankfully, the bell rang before he had a chance to say something. We quickly gathered our stuff and bolted out of the class. We ran almost all the way to English that I had next but stopped near Bridgette's art class, we had compared schedules earlier. Gwen and I were laughing our heads off while trying to catch our breaths. We sounded like congested dogs.

"Ya'll are crazy, you know that?" said Leshawna. "Why are ya' laughing anyways?"

"Well, we were passing notes, and Gwen, apparently, isn't good at passing them descretly. So, when she passed it back to me, Seinor Boring caught us and was probably about to yell. Thankfully, the bell rang," I explained calming down.

They others looked at Gwen and me funny.

"We just thought it was funny," said Gwen, shurgging her shoulders.

"Like I said, CRAZY!" Leshawna smiled at us.

"`K, well. We are gonna head to Bio," said DJ, who began walking away with Trent and Geoffe.

"See ya'll later!" Leshawna called after them.

"I am heading to art," said Gwen.

"Later!" Leshawna called to Gwen and Bridgette as they entered their class. " Mmk, girl," started Leshawna, "I have to head to Geometry."

"It's cool. I have English right here," I pointed towards my next class door.

"`K. See ya' at lunch, hun," she waved.

"See you then," I said and walked into the room, surprised to see................................. Duncan Evers!

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!!! Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with summer reading (ugh!) and volleyball scheduling. I am working on chapter 3 soon. So review. Again sorry it took so long! Thanks for being patient. :]**


	4. Chapter 3: Courtney meet Heather

**CRAP! Guys so sorry. I have had volleyball conditioning everyday this month from 9-12 and then my mom makes me read. 3 freaking books! 3! What the heck school?!?!?! Anyway I will do my best to update and write more often. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :]**

* * *

**'HOLY, FREAKING, CRAP! **This will be fun.' I thought sarcastically.

After I entered the classroom and saw him sitting in his desk, my eyes jumped out of their sockets. He was sitting there staring at the board and then shifted his gaze towards me. His cloudy blue eyes caught sight of my onyx ones, and they narrowed menacingly at me. His now crystal blue eyes were like swords piercing me near the heart. I quickly fixed my gaze at the blackboard behind the teacher while she was signing the slip and giving me notes to the book the class was reading.

"You need to have the book by next Monday. You may use one of the class books I have until you get your own copy," she directed me. "You may have a seat on the left of Mr. Evers." She pointed to him for me. I nodded politely and walked over to the left of him. I sat in the seat quickly making sure to avoid his stare. Just to see if he was still glaring at me, I glanced my eyes hopefully, subtly, to the right. He had his hands balled into tight fists as if to restrain himself from killing someone, his neck was strained to the left, his eyes were narrowed into his still vicious gaze, and it looked like he was gritting and grinding his teeth down to the gums. I turned my head to the window to avoid his eyes at all cost. I looked at the clock above the board. It read 10:52.

'Three minutes until the bell. Three minutes until the teacher starts talking. You can handle it,' I encouraged myself in my head.

Those few minutes felt like an eternity. It was agonizing. I was scared he was going to jump me right in front of the whole class.

The bell for class to begin, finally, rings.

'Finally! Thank you, Lord!' I praise in my head.

The teacher took roll and was the very first teacher to "welcome" me to Dellwood, and it is only third period. She pointed to me, and I received a very unenthusiastic jumble of mumbled hellos. I nodded a short jerk of my head. I felt my face flush a soft, light pink, so I averted my eyes towards the window that looked out over the street, which passed the school. Then, the teacher told the class to get out their copies of _The Outsiders_ and start reading and try to get to chapter 10 before class ended. Thankfully, my eighth grade English teacher made us read the book after out final test, so all I had to do was read over it again to refresh my memory because i basically remembered the book. Some parts were iffy, but I mainly, all-together had it.

I begun reading. Don't call me a nerd, but I have always enjoyed reading, and I read a little faster then most people. So I was just finishing the last sentence in chapter 6 when the shrill sound of the bell broke through the silence. I looked to see if Duncan was still there, and he was gone. Like he just disappeared. It was very weird. So, I gathered my things in my bag, got up, and went to my locker to trade out my books for my next classes. When I had put my books in my locker, I pulled out my schedule to see what classes were between now and lunch. Band and calculus. What? I'm a band geek and a math nerd. **(AN: So am I! Math nerds unite! I am taking geometry next year and I am going to be in ninth grade. THANKS Mrs. McRae! :] ) **There's nothing wrong with that.

Walking down the hallway, I was learning where the band hall was, I just smacked into what felt like a plastic wall. I fell to the ground, and my bag, papers, and book slid across the ground.

"Watch where you're going you freak!" a shrill, annoying voice screamed down at me.

I looked up to find the voice that I ran into and screamed at me. An anorexic looking, tall girl with long, black hair that reached her lower back, and red halter top that barely covered her boob job (you could tell) and ended like around her mid-torso, a pair of puke green jean shorts, a pair of black wedge pumps, and she wore way to much make-up, which made her look like a hooker. There were two girls behind her: a blonde and a brunette. The blonde was just as tall as the one I accidentally ran into. She was wearing an orange halter over a red spaghetti strap tank, and both ended right above her pierced navel, really short blue jean shorts, leather cowboy boots, and a fake tan, a boob job (again, you could tell), and too much make-up too, which made her look like a hooker, stripper, and prostitute. The brunette was short and curvy. She had her frizzy hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head. She was wearing thick framed glasses, a sea foam green T-shirt with a bright green girl scout type vest over it with Twilight, Jonas Brothers, and Zac Efron fan buttons on it, pink Soffe sweat pants, and white and pink **_Nike_** sneakers on, and she has braces.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized hastily as I tried to get my stuff off the floor before it was trampled.

"You should be! Listen, I hear you're new, so I am gonna' make this simple. This is my school, and just because your daddy is a big shot recording studio...guy, you can't barge in here and act all sweet and a good girl and expect to be an insta-cool kid in one day, got it?" She began to walk off with her two followers, but as she passed me, she slapped my books onto the floor. "Oops. My bad. HAHAHAHA!" She fake apologized and walked off laughing her ear-drum shattering, maniacal laugh while her two followers scampered after her down the hall.

"Wow. Look at that. A jerkette," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, Courtney! What happened? Are you okay?" a frantic voice asks.

I looked up to see DJ towering over me looking worried.

"Oh, hey, DJ. I'm fine. Just met the ice princess of the school and her little followers," I explained gathering my stuff and standing up. I guessed he had to be a good two feet taller than me, and I am 5' 9" and a quarter tall.

"Oh. That's Heather. The blonde is Lindsay, and the short one is Beth," he explained.

"Well, she seems very nice," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Her dad is the founder of the Marshall hotel chain; **(AN: I made it up) **so she has cash, which makes her think she is queen of the world," he said in a monotone, annoyed voice with an eye roll.

"Yeah. I've met ice queens like here before," I said.

"Just avoid her because your first day, and you are already on her 'enemy' list," DJ explained.

"Avoid ugly stepsister. Gotcha'," I said smiling.

DJ chuckled.

"So, where are you heading for your next class?" he asked.

"I have band then calculus then lunch with you guys," I said reciting my schedule.

"Cool. I have band now too. Come on. I'll walk there with you," he said.

"Awww. Thanks, DJ. That's sweet of you," I said.

He faintly blushed.

"No problem," he muttered. "This way." He pulled me along.

He led me down the hall as we talked on the way to band.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the slow updates. So review por favor! :] I am taking Spanish this year in ninth grade. :)))**


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch with the Evers

**Hey! I am so freaking sorry. I haven't updated in like 5 months! I have had so much homework, volleyball season, and so many other things I haven't had time to write much, but I finally found time to update it and here is chapter 4! Thanks for your patience! Love all of you who read it.

* * *

**

We dropped our bags outside the band hall doors and went inside. We grabbed our instruments and our binders and sat in our chairs. I sat in the last one because I was new and didn't have a chair yet. So, I was sitting at the end of the trombones while DJ was in the fourth chair of the trumpets. Right before the bell rang, that Beth girl that was with Heather came running through the doors, rushing to the lockers, grabbing her case and binder and sitting in the chair right beside me, the next to the last. She was panting so hard trying to catch her breath that she couldn't put her instrument together. Quickly taking it out of her fumbling hands, I attached the mouth piece, making sure it was secure, and gave it back with a small smile. She gratefully smiled back. Then, the band director came in. DJ said his name was Mr. Peacock. **(AN: This is a real name of a band director that was at my middle school.) **He passed out a new sheet of music to everyone and gave me the pieces everyone else already had. He went over to start with the percussion section first so that gave other sections time to talk a little. I was getting ready to look over the pieces of music when Beth began to talk to me.

"Thank you sooooo much...um..." she said trying to think of my name.

"Courtney," I said helping her with a smile.

"Yeah, Courtney. Thanks," she said.

"Hey. It's no problem," I said. "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but I heard you weren't supposed to talk to me."

"Well, yeah. Heather's rules. Don't talk to people who hang out with 'freaky goth girl'. Her words not mine," she responded.

"Oh. Well, yeah, but it's just not cool to treat people like trash. You know?" I said.

"Well, of course, I know it because about seven months ago, I was a new girl, and no one like me. Then, Heather said she would make me popular if I did some stuff for her, so she became my friend. I just have to do her homework, carry her stuff, and do whatever she says," she said.

"Yeah, but it really doesn't sound like she's your friend. More like you're her servant," I said.

"No. We are like best friends," she said. I didn't believe it, and it sounded like she didn't either. i was about to say something else to her, but Mr. Peacock came over to start helping us with our parts. I didn't get another chance to talk to her because the bell rang, and Beth was out of there, tripping over her own feet she was out of there in such a hurry.

"Poor girl. She'll find out soon enough," I muttered to myself feeling pity for Beth.

DJ then came up to me.

"So, where do you have to go for class next?" he asked.

"Calculus," I said remembering my schedule. I can usually memorize my schedule in one day.

"Okay. Trent and Gwen have that with you," he said. He gave me directions to the class. As I was walking up the stairs DJ told me to take, that Duncan kid was leaning against the railing at the top, carving something with his pocket knife. It looked like a tiny skull. I had stopped to look at what he was doing. He lifted his head up, and his crystal, teal eyes narrowed at me once more. Once I saw his glare, I quickly walked around the corner to my class and to get away from him. I walked into the class and took my note to the teacher to sign. All she said was find an empty seat. So when I turned to look for a seat, I saw Trent waving me over to him.

"Hey, Courtney. You can sit behind me, and Gwen sits here," he said.

"Thanks, Trent," I said with a smile. I decided to start a conversation while waiting on Gwen and for class to start. "So," I said to Trent. "Are you and Gwen dating?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Uh...," he stuttered, his face flushing, but he regained his composure. "Yeah," he answered.

"Thought so, but I wanted to see you get embarrassed," I said smirking.

"You're mean," Trent pouted.

"Hey! Why are you being mean to my boyfriend?" Gwen asked entering the conversation with a smirk on her face.

"She's teasing me," Trent told her while he continued to pout, crossing his arms and puckering his lips.

"Awww. Poor thing," she said with fake pity. She kissed his cheek. His face flushed. Gwen and I laughed.

The bell rang.

"Okay. Quiet everyone," said Mrs. McRae. **(AN: My favorite math teacher ever! I love her!)**

We were learning about limits. So, we sat there and listened and watched Mrs. McRae as she taught us how to work them out on the Smart Board. **(AN: Those are freaking awesome things, and aka, I am only in geometry. So bear with me here as I try to do calculus math.) **Gwen and I even got to go work a problem each on the Smart Board. It was awesome, by the way! After she finished passing out our homework worksheet, the bell rang signaling lunch. I walked to my locker to put my books away then head to lunch. As I shut my locker, I saw Heather, Beth, and the stupid blond one, I can't remember her name, standing behind my locker. I look at Heather, glance at Beth, the glare back at Heather.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"There is no need to be mean," Heather said in a false, sickeningly-sweet tone with an insincere smile.

"What about our little encounter earlier?" I asked in an accusing tone.

"Oh, that," she remembered with a dark look in her eyes. "Look, I know that I seemed mean and horrible before and that the people you met have probably said stuff to you about me, but I am a nice person. I was just in a bit of a bad mood earlier, and I want us to friends," she explained. She was smiling that fake smile again, and her left eye was twitching.

"Come on, Callie. It will be like soooo fun," said the blond one...Lindsay! That's her name. She's as stupid as she looks.

"No, thanks. I am good," I said walking past them. "See you later, Beth." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I went into the cafeteria and went to the lunch line. I grabbed a tray and put it on the line. I grabbed a thing of seasoned french fries, **(AN**: **YUM! Those are my favorite!)** a can of Mountain Dew, and a chocolate chip cookie. The only thing that scared me was when the lunch lady grabbed my tray and slabbed something brown, gray, and mushy on it. I took the tray carefully while eyeing the unidentifiable substance, supposedly food, and went to the cashier. I also grabbed an apple in the bowl by the cash register. I handed the cashier five dollars and said thanks. He took the money, smiled, and put the money into the register. I walked out of the lunch line and surveyed the room. Someone blind could even tell that the room had an individual table for each clique. The football boys, cheerleaders, basketball players, dance team, nerds and geeks, populars, below average populars, loners, goths and emos, snobs, and whatever Bridgette, Geoffe, Gwen, Trent, DJ, and Leshawna were considered. I noticed Bridgette waving me over. I put my tray on the table, put my bag on the ground by my chair, pulled out the chair, and sat down. I was greeted by a wave of hey's and hi's.

"So, dudette," began Geoffe with a mouthful, "how's your day been so far?" Food bits flew from his mouth.

"Ew. Geoffe, don't talk with your mouth full," commanded Bridgette while wiping her arm free of Geoffe's chewed food residue.

"Sorry, babe," he apologized and smiled with another mouthful.

Bridgette just smiled and rolled her eyes.

I smiled at them.

"I've had a pretty good day. The only bad thing so far was meeting Heather. Twice," I said and added disgust to Heather's name.

"Ugh! That anorexic jerk," muttered Gwen with a dark look in her eyes.

"Yeah. That wasn't the highlight of my day," I said emotionlessly while munching on a fry.

"It wasn't the high point of our lives either, girl. Trust me," agreed Leshawna.

There was a murmur of agreements from around the table.

I looked over to the windows and saw four figures enter through the glass outside door. The first two were a tall boy and a short girl. The boy was very tall and looked to be about six feet tall. He had dark, brown hair, which was shaved. He was very big and muscular. He looked like he could bench about two hundred. He had on a gray muscle shirt with a black jacket over it. He had on light washed blue jeans with holes ripped at the knees. He was wearing black high top converse. He had his left arm around the girl's shoulders. The girl looked to be about five foot eight inches. She had long caramel colored hair with bleach blond highlights that went to her mid-back and bangs. She was wearing a blue, silky tank top with a thick black belt around her waist. She had no dark blue skinny jeans and was wearing black ballet flats. She had silver hoop earrings and silver bangles. She was wearing mascara, blush, and hot pink lipstick. The next two who walked in were another boy and girl. The boy looked to by about five foot ten or eleven inches and had long blond hair that went to his ears and flipped at the end. He had on a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing brown boots. The girl was a sandy blond girl with wavy hair down to her shoulders. She had on a thin, black long sleeved shirt and a dark gray vest over it. She had on black skinny jeans and was wearing chunky black ankle boots. She was wearing a silver choker. They had an angelic aura about them. They went to a far table secluded in the corner, which I now noticed where Duncan was sitting alone.

"Who are they?" I quietly asked Bridgette in a state of awe, never taking my eyes off of them.

"Those," she said following my gaze, "are the Evers."

* * *

**There you go every one! Chapter four! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Read and review! :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Oh the Awkward Drama

**I know, I know! I haven't updated since like September. Being in high school is so freaking hard, especially when you're in all advanced classes. If you're in an advanced class, you know what I am talking about! Again, here is a new chapter in the story!. Again sorry for not updating. Also, I know this sounds a lot like Twilight, but it isn't. There are no vampires, werewolves, mythical creatures, blah, blah, blah just so this is clear.  
**

**

* * *

**"Wow," I spoke in a state of awe.

"Yeah, but don't get too attached to them," said Bridgette.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Bunch of freaks," said Geoffe with another mouthful.

Bridgette smirked and just shook her head at her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at him. We went through the rest of lunch talking about random things and planning on seeing a movie on Friday night. The bell rang signaling that it was time for sixth block.

I walked down three halls and up a flight of stairs until I found the chemistry room. I walked in and saw that Heather, Lindsay, and Beth were in my class. I saw Heather sneer and point at me. I simply rolled my eyes at her middle school diva routine. I walked up to the teacher. His name was Mr. Hackman, and he signed my note.

"Miss Monroe, the only spot let in the class is by Mr. Evers in the third lab desk on the right," he told me handing me the recent handout of notes.

I smiled and nodded, but when I turned away from the desk, I blew my bangs out of my eyes, frustrated.

'Today just isn't my day,' I thought to myself, proceeding to my assigned lab table.

Duncan was already sitting in the stool by the window, arms crossed, fists clenched, and dark eyes staring at the black table. Cautiously, I set my bag on the floor and my binder and slowly lowered myself on the seat just to be sure nothing would happen.

I glanced at Duncan quickly. He was so still that it looked like he wasn't even breathing. The muscles in his arms were flexing rapidly at how hard he was clenching his fists.

I began to read over the notes to learn what the class was studying and to try and not focus on Duncan's furious demeanor.

"All right, class. Today, we will be continuing our studies of mitosis and meiosis," announced Mr. Hackman.

He pass out the packets that we had to finish and turn in by the end of class for a quiz grade. After hearing that, I immediately began my work.

I was able to finish in about twenty minutes, and I was ninety-nine percent sure that all of it was correct. I'm not bragging, but I'm pretty good in science.

I got up and took my paper to Mr. Hackman. He looked sort of surprised and suspicious. His eyebrows shot above his glasses. I just shrugged and walked back to my seat.

I sat down and began to finish the math worksheet I had received for homework. I had about thirty-five minutes left of class so I was able to complete my Calculus homework and get about half of my Government finished. I was happy about that because I wouldn't have a lot to do at home tonight.

Although all throughout the class, I could feel Duncan burning holes into my skulls with his glares. I was very relieved once the bell rang.

'Man! What is this guy's problem?' I wondered to myself.

I realized that I had two classes left and my day would be over. My next class was Spanish. I love it. La clase de espanol es muy divertida y facil. See?

I walked into Spanish, spoke quickly with the teacher, Senora Putman **(AN: My Spanish teacher this year. I loved her!)**, and was placed in the last seat in the row by the door. A boy with tan skin, long, shiny brown hair, a green shirt, light, baggy blue jeans, and brown Chaco flip flops. Wow, either he's an aspiring model, or he's gay. Probably the second one.

I looked to my right and saw the sandy blond Evers girl was sitting there. She was scribbling away in her notebook.

I looked up and saw crystal blue eyes and a powdered face, you could tell, looking at me.

"Hey," he said in a smooth voice.

"Hey," I said, avoiding eye contact because I really didn't want to talk to this guy. He just screamed superficial and arrogant.

Clearly, he didn't get my hint because he kept on talking.

"My name's Justin," he said. "What's yours, beautiful?" he winked at me.

I wanted to punch him so hard.

"None of your business, jerk," I said with an innocent face.

"Ooo, fiest. Me gusta fiesty," he spoke, wiggling his eyebrows.

I was about to cuss him out in Spanish until the bell rang, and Senora Putman introduced the class to me. Then, she was thinking of a Spanish name for me.

"Clase, necesitamos encontrar un nombre de espanol para Courtney."

I tentatively spoke up.

"Um, Senora, estoy media Latina por lo que mi nombre es Cortiana," I respectfully explained to her.

She smiled at me.

"Buena. Tu nombre de espanol esta Cortiana. Ahora, clase...," she turned to the entire class.

The rest of class flew by quickly. The only thing that kept bothering me is that this Justin guy kept staring at me over when the teacher wasn't looking.

When the bell signaling that there was one more class before you got to leave to go home. I got up from my desk and bent over to get my purse when a hand grazed my butt. I shot up straight in surprise. I looked to my left to see Justin wink at me and push the blonde Evers girl out of his way, which caused her to fall on the floor and drop her things.

'What a jerk!' I thought about Justin.

I quickly rushed over to help her pick up her things. She gratefully smiled up at me. I offered a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks," she spoke in a soft voice to me.

"No problem," I said. "He's a jerk. He felt up my butt when he walked behind me."

"Perv," she rolled her eyes in disgust at him.

"Yep," I couldn't agree more. "Oh, my name's Courtney."

"I'm Alex," she said.

"Well, I'm real sorry, but I have gym for my last class, which means I gotta change and stuff," I tried to excuse myself nicely.

"Oh, no. Sorry I held you up," she apologized. "Again, thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye," I began to walk to the gym.

She waved at me and walked away in the opposite direction I went.

I arrived at the gym and talked to the coach. She pointed me in the direction of the changing room after giving me a pair of gym clothes. I walked into the room and saw Heather.

'Aw, crap!' I exclaimed in my head.

* * *

**Hey people! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Btw, did anyone see the promo for Total Drama World Tour where Gwen and Duncan were kissing...and they looked like they were enjoying it? THE HECK! I hope Courtney kicks her butt so fricking hard. Sorry if I offend anyone who likes Gwen, but sorry I don't like her whatsoever. Anyways, sorry about the angry rant. Thanks for reading. Review please! LOL! (Lots of Love! :D)  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Making a New Friend?

**Hey everyone! I finally had a chance to update the story. I took a break from all my one shots yesterday to work on this. I will probably work on this this week as much as possible since, well, no school! WOOHOO! so yeah. Yep, so here it goes!

* * *

**I moved to the far side of the locker room across from Heather. I changed into the blue T-shirt and black mid-thigh length shorts. I put on my shoes when I saw Leshawna walking towards me in her gym clothes.

"Hey, girl!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," I smiled standing up.

We began to walk out to the gym floor. I saw the gym divided in half, and a volleyball net was set up on our side while basketball was occurring on the boys' side of the gym.

Before Leshawna or I could say another word, the coach blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, girls! Get a partner, and pepper!" she commanded us.

"Wanna be my partner?" I asked Leshawna.

"Sure, girl," she grabbed a ball out of the cart.

We threw the ball back and forth to warm up our arms. She tossed the ball to me, and I passed it up to her. She set it and got down to be ready for the pass up. I hit the ball down to her softly. Then, she passed the ball to me, and we continued the pattern until Coach then divided us into teams of eight. This meant two people would sit out on each side at all times.

I was in the setter position, and Leshawna was on the sides to start the game. Heather, unfortunately, was behind me in the first position. We had the ball first. Heather got ready to serve, and I went up to the net. The next thing I knew the ball hit me super hard in the back of the head. I collapsed on the floor, clutching my head. I turned around and looked at Heather with an incredulous expression.

She smirked, smiled innocently, and said, "Oops," shrugging her shoulders.

The coach came over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked while taking me to sit on the bleachers.

Did she really just ask that?

"Just sit here for the rest of class and rest," she went back to go watch the girls.

I did as I was told, but I was pissed. Heather had won at my own game, literally. I was the setter on the varsity volleyball team at my old high school since ninth grade, so two years. I then saw Leshawna sit down next to me.

"Ooo, girl. Trust me, she is gonna be a dead white girl in a second and not just because of her being anorexic," she told me glaring at Heather.

"Violence is not the answer, yet," I told her smirking.

She laughed.

"Girl, you crazy," Leshawna smiled at me.

"Yeah, I already knew that though," I said.

We talked the rest of the class until the coach told us to go change. We went back into the locker room to change. While heading to the locker room, I noticed Heather was talking to this dude without a shirt. I figured that they would talk for awhile, which gave me an idea. I ran into the locker room, found Heather's clothes, and pulled holes in her shirt where her boobs would be, and ripped the back pockets of her shorts off. That should teach her to mess with Courtney Monroe.

After I put her clothes back, I hurried and changed my clothes and exited the locker room. I sat down on the bleachers and checked my phone. I saw that I had received a text from Liz.

'Hey, baby girl! We all miss you here in Sam Fran. How's Dullwood? HaHa Love you and miss you! Text me! 3'

I quickly texted her back.

'Hey, girl! I miss everyone there too! This place is so small and dull, but I've made some friends actually. Although there is this one really strange dude here. I love you, too! Text you l8r!'

I exited from my messages and put my phone back in my pocket when I heard a loud scream coming from the locker room. While everyone around me looked terrified, I just smirked, knowing what had happened.

Heather had found my little surprise.

Heather stormed out of the locker room with her cut top and shorts on, exposing her bra and thong.

'Gross!' I thought.

All the boys were staring and making cat calls.

"Scram, pervs!" she shouted at them.

She then turned to all of the girls.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

We were all silent and just starred at her.

"Well?" she questioned.

We then cringed at a shrill sound of the gym teacher's whistle being blown.

"Heather, my office, now," she demanded in a stern voice.

"But…" Heather tried to explain.

"Now," Coach demanded again.

Heather groaned and trudged into Coach's office.

Once she was gone, we all burst out laughing.

Leshawna sat down by me, clutching her ribs and laughing so hard that her eyes were watering.

"Boy, I have to thank whoever did that," she commented.

"Then, you're welcome," I said, my smirk still on my face.

"Girl, you still crazy!" Leshawna just continued to laugh.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of school, and everyone was proceeding to the parking lot and buses.

I told Leshanwa bye and stopped at my locker to grab my purse. I shut it and began to make my way to the parking lot when, all of a sudden, I was grabbed around my left wrist and yanked back into a wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, my hand immediately gripping onto the back of my head.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" asked a silky voice.

"What the hell?" I asked, my vision became blurry, and my head was pounding with intense pain.

I looked up to see Justin peering down at me, an animalistic look in his eyes. It scared me how much of a psychotic rapist he was acting like.

"Dude, just leave!" I exclaimed, trying to slip under his grip, but he caught my wrist again and slammed me into the wall again and pushed me to the ground. I felt dizzy and like I was about to vomit.

"Buen trabajo, Brother. I am pleased," said a deep, smooth, tenor voice with a Hispanic accent. "Let us have our fun."

I was kicked in the left side and turned onto my back.

'I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning,' I thought to myself. 'That is if I live to the morning.'

I groaned again.

I saw Justin and his brother, apparently, start taking off their shirts.

My head was hurting like crazy, and I was panicking.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw a black blur run by and punch Justin and his brother in the face. I tried to push myself off of the ground but collapsed. I was picked up and opened my eyes. I looked up at the figure who was carrying me bridal style. I gasped in shock because I was staring into the face of Duncan Evers. My eyes fluttered close, and all I could see was black.

* * *

**Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said I will try my hardest to update this week as much as possible. REVIEW! LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Evers Family

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of Take a Chance. I'm getting better at updating. I might be able to do one more by January 3rd, but I wouldn't hold me to that promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**All I could see was black.

'Oh, God, I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead,' was all I could think.

All of a sudden, I heard soft, whispered voices of people.

"She needs to leave. She can't be here," a firm, yet soft, beautiful voice spoke.

"We need to make sure that she'll be alright," said a deeper voice, yet still beautiful.

I moaned lightly, and my eyelids began to flutter.

"SHHHH! She's waking up. Out!" demanded the second voice.

There was a scuffling of feet and a light click of a door closing.

I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright, white light. I clenched them shut again and sat up on the bed I was apparently placed on.

"Hello, Miss Monroe. Glad to see that you're awake," said a voice from my left.

I turned to see a man about thirty-five to forty years old. He had thick, black hair, crystal green eyes, and was definitely well-built for an almost middle-aged man.

"Hi," I responded in a small, quiet whisper.

"I'm Doctor Evers, but please, call me Steven. Duncan brought you to our house so that I could examine you and make sure nothing was broken," he said, smiling.

"Nothing's broken, right?" I asked because I was in excruciating pain.

"No, and I believe you don't have a concussion either, but you'll be very sore for the next few days," he responded. "Just take some _Advil,_ and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, and speaking of which, may I have some _Advil_?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, retreating from the room. He stopped at the door frame, recalling something else, and turned his head back towards me. "By the way, Alex wanted to see you. Is that alright?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," I responded, forgetting that Alex was one of the Evers "children."

He left the room, and Alex walked right in after he had left.

"Let me guess," I smirked, crossing my legs, "you were standing right outside of the room."

"Shut your face," she smirked back at me. "You feeling okay? Duncan told us what happened. He was pretty mad and worried at the same time. It was really weird because other than us and himself, he's never worried about someone else."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "That's weird considering how de didn't really seem to be liking me all that much at school today," I commented.

"He doesn't like new people. He's not really one for change," she explained, "or new people, but he must like something about you."

I pondered this for a moment before Alex spoke again.

"Maybe he thinks you're pretty," she joked smiling.

"Alex," we heard a voice from the door.

We turned our heads to find Duncan in the doorway.

"Can you leave? I need to talk to Courtney," he said, mumbling his words.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows in question. She responded by shrugging her shoulders.

She brushed past his mouth taller figure, leaving the room.

An awkward silence surround the room. I sat there glancing at him through my eyelashes while he messed with his front pants pockets.

I cleared my throat, and his gazed jerked towards me.

"You said you need to talk with me," I prompted, waiting for a response.

He just stared at me.

I was getting annoyed with this.

"Okay, well, if you aren't gonna talk, then I'm gonna leave," I said, sliding off of the bed and heading for the door.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, holding his hand up in a stop position.

I stopped and waited for him to continue.

"I…um…," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

I was surprised.

"For what? Saving me from possibly getting raped by some pervs on my first day at a new school? Don't be, and by the way, thank you," I said.

"No, not that, and you're, uh, welcome," he muttered.

"You okay? Should I got find your dad?" I joked.

He chuckled lightly at my comment.

"I'm sorry for being kind of weird and rude today. I have problems with new things and people. It's just not a favorite of mine to experience," he explained, shifting his weight on his feet.

"It's cool," I smiled. "I wasn't thrilled about my move either."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his _Converse_.

"Again, thanks," I said.

"Again, you're welcome," he responded.

"Here you go, Miss Monroe," Doctor Evers said, coming into the room with a glass of water and two _Advil _pills for me.

I took them from him, swallowed the pills, and drank the water.

"Thank you, Doctor Evers," I said.

"Call me Steven, and it's no problem. We better get you home before your parents worry," he said, guiding me out of the room, Duncan behind me.

I was led down a long, wood-paneled hallway and down a flight of stairs into an enormous living room. It was a bright white that seemed to darken the room, contrasting its color. The living room's back wall was all glass windows that let you see out into the furthest depths of the surrounding woods. A giant plasma screen TV was mounted about a dead fireplace, considering it was the middle of spring in the South. Two leather recliner chairs were placed on the sides of the leather sectional in the middle of the room. A glass coffee table was centered in front of the sectional. The room was flooded with the sunshine that could seep through the blanket of tree branches.

My attention was shifted to my left when I heard a shuffle of footsteps making their way into the room. It was Alex, the other three Evers kids, and, I'm guessing, their mother.

She was gorgeous, to say the least. She had long, curly, silky, naturally blond hair. She was thin, but not anorexic. She looked to be about thirty but had the body that every teenage girl wants. She was wearing a silky, purple blouse, black work pants **(You know the ones people wear to an office, church, etc.)**, and black high heels. A silver chain necklace hung delicately from her neck.

"This is our 'mother' Karleigh," introduced Alex.

I smiled and held out my hand for a handshake, but when she grabbed my hand, she pulled me to her and engulfed me in a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

When she let me go, I kindly smiled at her.

"You've seen Nathan," Alex said, gesturing to the dark haired boy, "Sam," gesturing to the long caramel-haired girl, "and Jesse at school," Alex finished, gesturing to the blond boy.

"Hi," I said politely, smiling and nodding in their direction.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thi-OW!" exclaimed Nathan, who was having his ear pulled by Sam.

"Sorry 'bout that. His mouth works more than his brain," Sam apologized, giving his ear another harsh tug for good measure.

"Not cool!" Nathan complained.

"Neither are you!" retorted Alex.

Wow, even though they aren't related, they fight just like actual siblings.

"Behave!" scolded Karleigh.

There was an awkward pause for a moment or two until I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read '6:52.'

"Crap!" I exclaimed, and then covered my mouth abruptly.

They all turned to look at me.

"Um…sorry, but I have to get home. My mom must by having a panic attack," I explained.

"Of course, sweetie," Karleigh said to me. "Duncan, take her home," she directed at him.

"Wait, where's my car?" I inquired, wondering about my new baby. Yes, I think of my car as a baby. Don't judge me.

"It's parked outside. I hope you don't mind, but I drove it here while Duncan brought you here in his truck," explained Nathan.

"Okay," I said, happy knowing what had mainly happened while I was passed out.

"Come on, let's get you back to your house," Duncan said quietly, subtly pushing me towards the door.

"Um, thank you everyone for your hospitality and welcoming me here," I thanked.

"It's no problem," assured Karleigh.

"Yeah, come back any time," said Nathan.

"We're not here all of the time," said Sam.

"Don't be critical," argued Nathan.

"Uh, yeah," I said, following Duncan towards the door.

"Bye!" I heard the chorus of the Evers family voices behind my retreating figure.

I followed Duncan out to the driveway to get in my car.

"I'll drive. You should probably wait a little while longer to drive. After all, you just woke up from being passed out for about three hours," Duncan explained.

I simply nodded and got into the passenger side of the car, buckled up, and waited on him to get in and start the car.

He quietly got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He buckled up and backed out of the driveway, or really long, rocky path.

We were driving for not even a minute before I realized something.

"How are you going to get back to your house without a car?" I inquired. Then, I realized he knew where he was going without me giving him any directions. "And how do you know where I live?"

His glassy, crystal blue eyes glanced at me before switching back towards the road.

"I'll get back to my place just fine. Don't worry. As for your second question," he began, "it's big news when a big record producer from California moves into a little town like this, and since Steven is the main doctor of the town, news gets around here fast."

"Ah," I hummed, crossing my arms and turning my head to look out of the window.

I was watching the little shops and green shrubbery pass by in a blur out of my window. I was then jerked hard into the glass when we turned a corner.

I settled myself and checked the speed we were going. The odometer read eighty miles per hour! That was almost thirty miles per hour over the speed limit!

"Duncan, slow down!" I shouted, bracing myself as we began to turn another corner.

"Calm down, we're almost there," he commanded, turning down my street.

He flew down it and pulled into my driveway with a jerky stop.

I was heavily panting from my heart pounding so hard in my chest.

"You're a maniac," I commented, an incredulous look gracing my features.

"Well, at least you're home," he said nonchalantly, climbing out of the car and opening my door for me.

He took my shaky hand and pulled me out.

I grabbed my purse and backpack out of the backseat, and Duncan handed me my keys.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he questioned.

"I think so," I said. "I just need to find my stomach and stop my heart from nearly breaking out of my chest."

He chuckled.

"I'm serious, dude," I said, the seriousness I mentioned lacing my voice.

"You'll survive," he said, walking away backwards, "I'll see you at school I guess."

"Alright, bye!" I exclaimed, noting that he was already leaving my driveway and heading down the street.

I slowly began to walk into the house.

I began to turn the door knob when the door flew open, and my mom grabbed me and hugged me in a death grip.

"Honey, are you okay? I was so worried when you didn't come home when you said you would! What happened?" my mother began firing questions off left and right.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm fine. Mom," I said, trying to relieve her stress.

"What happened?" she inquired again.

"Uh," I quickly thought of a lie. "I met some nice kids at school, and we decided to go to the Starbucks on Main Street, and I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry."

I don't like lying, but I am pretty dang good at it.

"Oh, okay. I'm just happy you're okay," she said.

"I'm gonna go do my homework," I said, heading up the stairs.

"Alright, sweetie. Dinner is in half a hour," she said, heading into the kitchen.

I entered my room and sat on my bed, starting my homework, while my head was flooded with thoughts of Duncan and the Evers clan.

* * *

**Well, those Evers are a mysterious bunch, no? I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Another Day, More Drama

**Hey everyone! Guess what. I updated! YAY! I get a cookie. Just kidding. I had been working on this for a few days know. Actually, I've been using it to procrastinate so that I wouldn't be working on my science fair project. But, good news is is that is is over next weekend, and I'll have more time to work on this and maybe do a few oneshots. I'm just keeping you all posted. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

"_All my life I've been good but now… I'm thinking, "What the hell?" All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about… If you love me, if you hate me, you can save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good but now…What the hell?"_

I heard my phone blare out the lyrics to my most current favorite song at three o'clock the next morning.

"What the hell?" I mumbled into my pillow.

Huh, ironic.

I, being barely conscious, felt around on the table beside my bed for my phone.

Coming in contact with it, I looked at it, wondering who was dumb enough to call me this early in the morning. I never wake up until seven, sometimes later. Sorry, I'm not a morning person.

The phone screen read 'unknown number.'

I clicked 'accept call.'

"Hello?" inquired, sleep thick in my voice.

"…Courtney?" said a voice from the other line.

Oh my, God.

"Ryan?"

"…Uh…yeah," Ryan replied.

There was an awkward pause after her replied.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you do know you are calling me at like three o'clock in the morning, right?" I complained. "Also, why are you calling me?"

"I just, um, wanted to say hi," he spoke. He was definitely awkward about this.

"Hi," I said back, feeling upset, sleepy, and impatient.

Don't get me wrong. Ryan is a good guy, but we just never clicked from the get go. I mean, we only dated for like two and a half weeks.

There was another pause.

"Well, I'm gonna hang up now…" I began.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, anxious to get off the phone and go back to sleep before _Good Morning America _came on.

"I just miss you…a lot," he spoke, barely above a whisper.

I heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through my already messy locks.

"Ryan, I miss you too, but you and I both know it wasn't working out. We just weren't right for each other. We've been over this like five times. I have to go back to sleep. I have school in the morning," I replied, extremely irritated.

"Oh…alright, bye, Courtney," Ryan replied, his voice dropping in volume.

"Bye, Ryan," I sighed, pulling the phone from my ear, hitting the 'end call' button, and setting it on the table.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and ran my hands down my face.

"Oh, God," I sighed, closing my eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

It was seven o'clock when my phone went off again with the _Glee_ version of "Defying Gravity." I love that show and Broadway, but my dad doesn't. Don't tell him.

I sluggishly got out of bed to get ready for school. I did my normal morning routine: straighten hair, put on makeup, get dressed, grab breakfast, and head off to school.

Today, I decided to go comfortable and relaxed, so I pulled on my boot cut jeans that are frayed at the ends from two years of wear, a white T-shirt that has a volleyball on it and says, "Forget about it Princess, 'cause even Cinderella ain't gettin' to this ball," and my black converse I've had since the seventh grade. **(AN: It's true for me too, the shoes and the jeans, and I really want that shirt for my 16****th**** birthday in exactly 2 weeks! Can't wait! Anyway, back to the story!) **I grabbed my backpack, purse, and keys, jogged down the stairs, yelled a bye to my mom over my shoulder, got into and my car, and drove to school.

I got out of my car and grabbed my stuff, standing up to come face to face with Bridgette.

"Oh, Gosh!" I exclaim, jumping back in surprise, a hand clutching my throat.

"Sorry," she half-heartedly apologized, not so subtly giggling.

"Can I help you, missy?" I inquired, hands on hips with fake sass.

"Yeah, can I borrow twenty bucks?" she asked.

I faltered.

"Wha-No!" I shouted.

"I'm kidding about the cash, but I did hear about what happened to you after school yesterday," she began, but I cut her off.

"How? I thought no one was around to see that," I said, confused.

"A janitor saw everything and talked to the principal, who talked to the superintendent. He called the police, and Alejandro and Justin are being charged by the school for attempted rape," she explained, very calmly might I add.

"Wow," I sighed, breathlessly, "I am quite the handful."

She apparently didn't find my joke funny.

"In all seriousness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bridge, thanks," I said.

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Just a warning, everyone is going to know about this, just so you know what to expect," she warned.

"Okay, not like I haven't been talked about before," I commented nonchalantly, referring to yesterday.

We began walking into the building and to my locker.

"But, I have some information that no one might not know," I began, reeling her in with temptation.

"What?" she inquired, suspiciously.

"Guess who saved me yesterday by knocking them out with one punch," I said.

"Who?" she asked, becoming more anxious.

I opened my mouth to reply when I was tapped on my left shoulder. I glanced to see Alex and Sam.

"Hey, guys," I greeted casually, but I could feel people staring at me with pity and shocked stares. Bridgette had stopped walking altogether.

"Hey, you feeling any better? Stephen wants to know," Sam informed me.

"Uh, yeah, just sore, like he said but definitely better," I replied.

"Okay, we'll see you around," Sam said, walking down an adjoining hallway.

"See you in Spanish," Alex said, sprinting off after her "sister."

I waved and proceeded towards my locker when Bridgette chased my tail all the way after me, meeting me at my locker.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

She cleared her throat and lowered her voice.

"What?" I asked, confused at what she was referring to.

"That!" she exclaimed.

"Talking to Alex and Sam?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, vigorously nodding her head up and down.

"Oh, yeah, that was part of what I wanted to tell you," I began. "I was asking you guess who saved me yesterday, and it was Duncan," I spoke.

Her eyes widened with shock and amazement.

"Yeah," I said. "Apparently I had passed out, so I woke up in a make shift doctor room in _their _house. Duncan had driven my there in my car. I woke up, talked to their dad, whose name is Stephen, and he said I would be fine, just sore for a few days. I met the family, and realized how late it was, so Duncan drove me home at about thirty miles of the speed limit. When we got there, he just left, walking down the street."

When I finished, I closed my locker to look at her face. Her mouth was practically touching the floor.

I rolled my eyes, flicking her forehead.

She rapidly blinked her eyes and exclaimed," Oh my, God!"

"I know, right?"

We walked into our first period class and sat in our seats.

"So, you were inside their house. Like where they live?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was. It was pretty normal. There was no freaky voodoo or dead bodies, nothing," I said.

"Gosh, I can't believe that!" she sighed.

I chuckled and shook my head at her insane reaction. Then again, the kids were freaky to me yesterday, too. I probably would've reacted the same way.

I heard footsteps to my right. I turned my head to see Duncan sitting down in his desk.

"You actually here for class on time?" I inquired, jokingly.

"Yes, believe it or not. Karleigh made me this morning," he complained, laying his head on his desk.

I giggled.

"Tired?"

"Yes," he groaned.

The bell decided to ring at that time, and Mrs. Smith **(AN: Made up her name because I never gave her one earlier.) **began to lecture about the executive, legislature, and judicial branches of the government.

Yawn! Even though it was completely headache inducing, I took notes like a good student.

A folded piece of paper landed in front of my pencil.

I raised my eyebrow and subtly unfolded the paper. A messily scrawled note was written at the bottom.

_You are such a goody two shoes. _

I turned my head to the right to see Duncan slouched down in his chair, a smirk gracing his lips.

_**Yeah, and I'm proud of it. Do you want to pass? If so, you might want to follow my example. **_

I flipped it back to him. The teacher had her back to use drawing and writing all over the board.

The note landed back on my desk a few seconds later.

_I can get a D and my life will be complete. _

**(From here on their notes are just back and forth.)**

_**Poor effort. Tisk, tisk.**_

_I don't want to be a know-it-all through my life. Okay, miss sassy pants?_

_**Really? That's the best insult you've got. From what I've heard, you should have better insults.**_

_What have you heard about me?_

_**I don't believe this anymore since I've met your family, and somewhat got to "know" you, but that y'all are all shifty and standoffish, and people are just outright afraid you y'all.**_

_Well, thanks for not believing it. _

_**Never judge a book by its cover.**_

_Again, goody two shoes know-it-all._

I was about to write back a very lengthy defense if it wasn't for the bell ringing.

I stuffed the note into my purse and packed up my things to head to history. As I reached down to retrieve my backpack and purse, I noticed a pair of bright red _Converse_ staring up at me.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing who I was already talking to. "May I help you?"

"Not really," Duncan said above me.

I stood up, slinging my backpack onto my back in the process.

"You know," I spoke up, as I started towards the door. Bridgette had already left me, probably to run off and tell DJ, Geoffe, Trent, Leshawna, and Gwen about what happened yesterday. "I don't appreciate you calling me a good two shoes and a know-it-all."

"Well, sometimes the truth hurts," Duncan commented nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, his smirk still gracing his face.

"This is weird," I said. "Yesterday, you practically detested me from the moment you saw me, and after you basically saved my life, well dignity, and took me to your house, we're acting like best friends who have known each other since they were born."

While turning a corner, it was quiet as he contemplated my comment.

"You have a point," he finally admitted.

"Yeah, and I think everyone, especially Bridgette, is basically confused and shocked that Sam and Alex came up and talked to me for like three seconds this morning."

Then, I added, "Also, I feel their stares of pity and sympathy. Grrrr! I hate when people do that!"

"Well, just so that you know, I have no sympathy or pity for you whatsoever. I have concern," he said, the last bit a mere whisper, but I still heard it.

I smiled as we arrived at my classroom.

"This is my stop," I said, standing in the doorway.

"See you next period then," he said, facing away from me.

I punched his shoulder.

"Hey," he complained. "Why did I deserve that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, it didn't hurt that much. Trust me you'll know when I really punch you. Yeah, I'll see you next period," I smiled, turning and walking into my classroom where I was being awaited by Gwen, DJ, Geoffe, Trent, and Leshawna, who were ready to drill me down with questions.

'Lord, help me,' I thought to myself, seeing their anxiousness as they saw me arrive to class.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I really want some feedback from you guys. Just no harsh flaming because I've had to report someone for that before. It was on a oneshot of mine. They were giving me threats and saying that I sucked so bad that they wanted to track me down, find me, jump on me, and throw up on my face I was so bad. Yeah, so positive, negative, neutral stuff, anything but flames, send it to me. LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Full of Lies

**AHHHH! I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Volleyball, end of school, sending my dad off and picking him up from Japan, birthdays, etc. Well, this isn't the best chapter because I've had serious writer's block and absolutely NO motivation, in all honesty. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews, too would be awesome! I don't have many, and if you review, you get a big double chocolate chunk cookie! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island because if I did, Gwen would have died or never existed, Duncan and Courtney would still be together (Duncney 4ever baby!), and Gwen would still die a gruesome death! *evil laugh* Again, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I began walking over to my desk, barely moving with each step I took. I was looking behind them, but their eyes bore straight through me like they were trying to see into my soul. Creepy, huh?

"Girl, get your white butt in gear, and get over here before I have to make you!"

Ah, the love that Leshawna shows for me makes me want to cry. A false comment with a heaping side of sarcasm please.

I quickened my pace and place my things on my desk before sitting on the one in front of mine. As soon as I looked up at them, I felt like I was having bullets shot at me because they were firing questions like a bazooka.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

They quickly quieted down.

"One at a time," I commanded, pointing at Leshawna, signaling her to go first.

"Girl, are you crazy?" she inquired.

"Well, of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" I gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Seriously, girl, going into their house," she started, but I cut her off.

"Technically, I was unconscious when that took place, so I had no say in that."

"Okay, then are you alright? The whole Justin and Alejandro thing?"

"Little shaken up still. Actually, I'm surprised that happened here than in California," I tried joking, but they didn't seem to find it funny.

Trent was about to start talking to me when the bell interrupted him. We hurried to our seats, but throughout the entire class period, I could feel their stares of pity and sympathy.

Cue a mental groan of aggravation.

Class was agonizingly slow. I swear I think I even saw the clock go backwards at least twice. But, when the bell did finally ring, I bolted from the room to get to English to see Duncan and to get away from my pestering friends.

When I arrived at English, I discovered that I had beat Duncan here, so I went to sit in my desk.

I was getting my book out of my bag when a breathy voice whispered in my ear, "Boo!"

I was so startled that I flew onto the floor.

Clutching my hand to my chest where my heart was trying to jump out of, I looked up to see Duncan that smirk gracing his lips and his body moving ever so slightly with light chuckles of laughter.

I glared at him and said only one word, "Jerk."

Still slightly laughing, he said, "Come on, Princess. Don't be like that."

I was lost for a rebuttal because there was one specific word that I caught.

"Princess?" I inquired, sitting back in my desk.

"Yeah," he repeated, letting his backpack fall to the floor with a thunk. "For your lifestyle and huge house."

"Trust me," I said. "Your house kicks my house's butt."

He smirked, which made me smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, completely switching sides.

"Alex didn't tell you?" I inquired.

He raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was confused.

"She asked me how I felt this morning, and then the entire student body didn't stop gawking," I explained.

"Oh, well, no, she didn't tell me, so you must answer my question," he smirked again.

"Do you not have a genuine smile? Just a smirk?"

He kept looking at me with his smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore like Stephen said I'd be," I said for the second time that day.

"Aww, darn," he said, now with a teasing smirk.

"Ha, ha, freaking, ha," I responded, my tongue dripping with sarcasm.

"Easy there, sarcastic," he said, sitting in his own desk and propping his red _Converse _clad feet on my desk. **(AN: Whoever tells me first where that quote came from gets a cookie. Not just any cookie, but a 60 inch diameter cookie with 12 bags of chocolate chunks. :D)**

I rolled my eyes and pushed them to the floor where they landed with a thud.

"Ow," he spoke with faux pain.

"Suck it up, tough guy," I said smirking.

He was about to retort when the bell rang.

I continued to smirk as he attempted to pout. I giggled to myself because he looked like a cute, little puppy.

'Whoa, Court! Get a grip. Duncan is not cute. Maybe a puppy…or a Pit-bull but certainly NOT cute!' I thought to myself.

"Good morning, class!" exclaimed Mrs. Turner.

Ugh! Way to preppy and happy for a Tuesday morning.

I heard a groan from beside me. I wasn't the only one thinking that apparently.

I smiled to myself.

When I turned my attention back to Mrs. Turner, I heard the words pop and quiz. This time the entire class groaned, and Mrs. Turner smiled. Wow, it's like teachers get a kick out of making students' lives miserable.

A quiz was placed on my desk, and there were so many words.

God, this is going to be a long class.

**(Skip to end of class)**

_!_

I bolted out of the room as fast as I could, and apparently Duncan was right behind me since he accidentally ran into me when I stopped outside of the classroom.

"Uh, ow?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I'm so sorry, Princess, but I wanted to get out of there just as much as you did," Duncan replied.

I was going to reply when my stomach decided to announce that it was hungry.

_Growl!_

Duncan smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hungry?"

I decided to try to be funny.

"Eh, not really." I smiled.

"You're just so adorable," he said sarcastically.

Even though he spoke with sarcasm, that statement made me blush.

"I um," I stuttered, feeling flustered, "I have to…um…find my friends."

"What about me? Am I not your friend?" he inquired.

"The friends I haven't seen since this morning," I replied. "Bye, Duncan."

"Later, Princess," he said, walking away from the cafeteria.

I began walking towards the cafeteria, a blush still on my face.

'Court,' I said to myself, 'why the hell are you blushing? It's Duncan. You. Don't. Like. Him.'

But for some reason as I entered the lunch room and sat at the table with Bridgette, Geoffe, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and DJ, I knew that in my gut that I was completely lying to myself.

'Oh, God.'

I slammed my head down on the table.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Also, if you have any suggestions tell me, and I can try to incorporate them for you guys! Review please! **


	11. Author's Note: I'm So Sorry

_**Hi everyone! xladyjagsvolleyball16x here! I am so sorry but this is NOT an update, in fact, I'm quite sorry to say but I shan't be continuing this story. To those of you who religiously read it and are on author/story alters. I'm offering this story up to anyone who wants to take it on in his or her own way. Please message me or review this if you are interested in taking my story and turning it into whatever you please. Here is the first part of Chapter 10 I had begun working on and just couldn't continue. I had challenges developing the rest of my story. Writer's block was also involved, and I've basically lost interest in my own story. Once again, so sorry to all those who have been faithful with my horrible attentiveness to the story, and I regret disappointing you, but I hope you all understand. **_

Take a Chance – Chapter 10:

"Courtney, you alright?" I heard Bridgette ask.

I nodded, my head never leaving the table.

"Okay, if you are sure," she said, but her voice was most definitely unconvinced.

I sat there like that for the entire lunch time. I didn't move, didn't talk except for that little exchange with Bridgette, and didn't eat. I just couldn't. If you don't know why, you obviously haven't read the last chapter. But, I guess I can tell you anyway. After my sudden realization that I like-like Duncan Evers, the bad boy of the school, I just basically detached myself from reality as long as I could. It scared me. Why? I'm a preppy good girl, who followed all the rules, and was taught to stay away from guys like that. It was just the way my mom raised me.

I sat there lost in my thoughts and mindless rant when I felt someone shake my shoulder.

I looked to my right to see Alex through my curtain of caramel hair.

"Courtney, come on. We have to get to Spanish now. The bell already rang," Alex said, gathering my stuff for me and pulling me up from my now deserted lunch table.

Thanks for waiting guys. Again, more sarcasm.

"Alright," I said, taking my stuff from Alex and following her to class. "Hey, thanks."

Alex turned to me with a confused glint in her eyes. "Uh, no prob, but I just want us both to be on time for class." Her reply was quite unsure.

I smiled.

"I mean," I began, "thanks because if you didn't come get me, I would've been late to class. As you saw, my new 'friends' just somewhat left me sitting there, oblivious to the world."

We entered the class and took our seats just as the bell rang for class to begin.

"Oh, okay," which was all she responded with.

When I heard Senora begin class, I turned to the front and smiled seeing Justin's seat empty.

But all throughout class, I wondered why Alex was being so quiet. Even though I only knew her for two days, I could tell that she had a big personality.

**(AN: I am skipping to the end of gym class now. Sorry)**


End file.
